


Over the Years

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mineWhy do I keep posting from my phone I hate this





	Over the Years

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine  
> Why do I keep posting from my phone I hate this

The cover of the scrapbook clung to her legs, keeping it from sliding to the floor. Fingers brushed over the laminated pages and carefully turned them one after another. A smile tugged at her lips before disappearing. She didn’t remember these moments. They had never gotten married, or even went to half of these places. Some of the pictures looked far too aged as well. Did she even own clothing like that? Maybe this was a previous partner… but that would mean that she didn’t know as much about Trevor has she had thought. It wouldn’t even matter! They were 23! He couldn’t have been married already could he? No… The floor creaked at the entrance to the living room.   
“Whatcha lookin-...” The smile on his face dropped as he realized what she was holding.   
“I never knew you had been married… I mean it might not be important to you and it might be none of my business...but that means you lied to me when I had asked about previous relationships. It’s fine if you didn’t want to tell…” Her hands ran over a smiling woman’s face. They all looked uncanningly similar to her.   
“I wasn’t lying when I told you that I’ve only been with you. I’ll swear on all the years I’ve loved you.”  
“That’s a pretty small amount of time considering it’s been one.” She flipped a page. “She’s beautiful… and you look so handsome in a suit.” Trevor slowly walked over, sitting next to her with a small smile.   
“I’ve been in love with you for over five thousand years. All of these women are you and have only ever been you. I’ve found you in every lifetime that I’ve been born and loved you just the same. I’m waiting for you to remember me. To remember us and what we used to be. All those amazing memories we made. Alissa..” Said female leaned back against the couch, hands trembling.  
“That’s insane. No one lives forever. No one would even remember something like that!”  
“Then try to remember being insane with me! Think about it!” She was trying. She was trying to believe that she’d loved him in so many other lives and that he could remember it all. The world went out of focus for a moment. Colors blurred together and black dots spotted her vision. “Alissa? Are you….” She took a slow breath, eyebrows knitting together slightly.   
“You were a prince at some point and I was assigned as a maid. You knew we'd both get in trouble if we tried to be together but you didn't really seem to care. Even if it meant I might die. You're selfish. Every single time I have loved you you have been selfish.”  
“I couldn't stand the idea of losing you. After all the times I had tried!”  
“What if I had been in love with someone else!?” It was silent. Had she been in love with someone else? He couldn't remember a time without her but she remembered over a hundred years of him abandoning her. 


End file.
